Dancing with the Devil
by SevenSinsproject
Summary: She knew loving him was as dangerous as dancing with the devil, but that was a chance she was willing to take. Slight KyuzoxOC
1. Dancing with the Devil

Loving him was just like dancing with the devil, but she knew that from the start. KyuzoxOC

Red eyes

Blond hair

So cold he could be ice

But hidden beneath

If you're brave enough to look

You'll find a heart of gold

Behind all the stone and fear and pain

He promised her that he'd try,

That he'd try not to fight

But she knew all too well

That loving him was as dangerous as dancing with the devil

He always told her that he would stay as long as possible

But she knew that never was very long

She loved him with all her heart,

From every flaw to every impenetrable mask

She knew she was dancing with the devil tonight

He was amazed

Amazed at the fact that she stayed with him

Even though they were dancing,

Dancing with the devil every night

Warm hands would touch his face

Yet empty lies met his ears

And ice cold gazes met his

It was dark,

They were alone

And they began

They began to dance with the devil

He hated her screaming

But now it seemed right

That untouchable mask

Where did it go?

'Are we doing this forever?'

He couldn't answer

But they both knew

He was dangerous

Just as she was

They were dancing with the devil

And that's just how it wanted it

Ice blue eyes

Black hair

Absolutely perfect

But she was strong

And very willing

She loved him

He was willing to show her

Show her the dance of the devil

Their blades crossed

He could feel her panting

Her body shook

He lowered his blades as she did

And then he reached out and touched her face

She smiled

So small, so perfect

He leaned in

Their lips met

But they knew,

Their dance with the devil

Was far from over


	2. Diary of Chi

_One night, he decided to take a look_

_Inside a very special book_

_And he was surprised at what he found_

_In the diary of Chi_

_KyuzoxOC in response to Dancing With the Devil_

He took a deep breath

Before letting his hands flip the first page

And began to read

_If I had too_

_I would put myself right beside you_

_So let me ask would you like that_

_Would you like that?_

He wished that, if he could, he would put himself beside her

Would she like that?

Would he like that?

_And I don't mind_

_If you say this love is the last time_

_So now I'll ask do you like that_

_Do you like that?_

She once said that this love would be her first time, her last time

Do you like that? He asked himself

Do you like that?

_NO!_

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place _

_In the Diary of Jane_

No! he told himself

He kept getting in the way

He knew he was going to break

If they stayed like this

He would find the truth;

He would find his name

In the diary of Chi

_So tell me how it should be_

How should we be?

He begged to no one

How?

_Try to find out_

_What makes you tick as I lie down?_

_Sore and sick_

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

That night as she lay asleep

He began to think about what set her off

Him leaving all the time

Him wishing to kill Kambei

He was sore and sick of it

Did she like that?

_There's a fine line_

_Between love and hate_

_And I don't mind_

_Just let me say that I like that_

_I like that_

They had become a thin line

Between love and hate

But for some reason

He didn't mind

He liked that

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

He began to look again

Nearly breaking the worn pages

He had to find out

He had too

_As I burn another page_

_As I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place _

_In the Diary of Jane_

He ripped out a page

With Heihachi's name scribbled all over it

When she asked about it

He just looked the other way

He would still find a place

In the Diary of Chi

_So tell me how it should be_

Tell me

He asked her one day

How we should be?

_Desperate I will crawl_

_Waiting for so long_

_No love_

_There is no love_

_Die for anyone _

_What have I become_

He was becoming desperate

He would crawl to the end of the world for her

He had been waiting so long

There was no love

Yet she would die for anyone

What had they become?

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

_As I burn another page_

_As I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

One last time he looked

Searching desperately for his name

Then he saw it

In her perfect, neat handwriting

_Kyuzo_

_I loved you_

I hope you guys enjoyed this

Lyrics are in italics

Writing is in italics

Thanks for reading


End file.
